


Pokémon Destiny Bond

by MythicalNorse



Category: AU - Fandom, One Punch Man, Pokemon
Genre: Angst, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Violence, funny moments, slight gore at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalNorse/pseuds/MythicalNorse
Summary: So, I've been thinking this up while I was at work for the past week and I think I'm going to make a story about it.Mind you, it will be slow going and I will also be looking for a Beta for this story as well, so if you're interested in being the Beta please let me know! I don't bite...hard.





	1. Summary

Pokémon Destiny Bonds is a Pokémon/One Punch Man AU crossover, but none of the One Punch Man characters will be in it. The Pokémon D.B characters will be loosely based on the OPM characters.  
The main protagonist, Rin Grey, is from a new region known as the Tervari Region. In this region there is a power called Destiny Bonds. The trainer and a single Pokémon who have a strong, unbreakable and unyielding bond fuse together.  
There are three phases of Destiny Bonding.  
Phase 1-You get the ability of the Pokémon you Bond with. Ex. Keen Eye, Frisk, Intimidate, etc.  
Phase 2-Your looks change according to the Pokémon you Bond with. If the Pokémon has red fur, your hair becomes red. If the Pokémon has stripes or polka dots, your cloths will have the same coloration and patterns.  
Phase 3-The rarest and hardest to achieve if the Bonds. The trainer and Pokémon become one. Your looks change to that of the Pokémon, you get the ability they possess, and you can use any of their attacks that they can learn.

Rin is the only one to have achieved phase 3 in the Tervari region in over 50 years. The predecessor of the phase 3 Bond trained (Sai Genosae; Gen/Oh/Say) her once he had heard that she could use the third phase, thus making her stronger and stronger until no one could defeat her.  
That is, until Team Justice and Tram Freedom showed up in the region. The Team Justice leader, being the more serious of the two team leaders beat her to almost death, making her train herself harder to one day beat the leader. Because of her near death experience, the Pokémon she was Bonded with at the time, Capraclyst, the legendary dog Pokémon of the Tervari region, was severely wounded and ended up passing away due to the injuries.  
Rin refused to preform the Destiny Bond after that for a long time, essentially retiring. Sai eventually snaps her out of the dreaded state of mind about Destiny Bonding and she slowly started training once more.  
For the next four years after that, Rin trained with her new Bonded Pokémon, Lucy, a Lycanroc she had hatched from the Alola region, until they could win every fight with just a single punch in her Phase 3 form.  
Four years pass and Rin is casually lounging in her home-in the Alola region, Lucy laying down beside her. She gets a phone call from Sai, telling her that there's a problem with a new Bonded trainer who can't control their power and Rin needs to stop him before he does any more damage.  
In comes your character. Your character witnesses Rin's strength after being beaten by the raging Bonded trainer and immediately requests to be her disciple/student. Rin refuses, but that does not deter your character from continuously asking almost daily.  
Eventually she gives in and starts training with your character to help them achieve Phase 3.

•Your character can be male or female, it doesn't really matter to me. I'd like for them to eventually develop a relationship like Santana and Genos have from One Punch Man. THIS IS NOT A READER INSERT!!!  
•In this, you can have 7 Pokémon, but the Pokémon you're Bonded with stays out of their pokéball at all times.  
•Team Skull will make an appearance later on during a very important part in the story, along with Guzma and Plumeria. They are, however, disbanded.  
•Since the Tervari region isn't really explored much in this story, it won't appear, but it will be mentioned. It takes place, mainly, in the Alola region.

If you have any questions, then please feel free to message me.  
If you'd like to be the Beta of this story, let me know and we'll discuss it.  
I will be needing the two leaders from Team Justice and Team Freedom, along with the three admirals for Freedom and one for Justice. If you'd like to be one, let me know and I'll give you a form to fill out for the position.

I look forward to hearing from you, if any of you are interested!


	2. Intro-The Dream

_I know I can be rebellious at times. It's gotten me into trouble many times when I was younger. I guess that's why I get along with these bands of misfits._

The small group of grunts gaped at the scene before them, eyes wide in a mix of surprise and sadness.

_They never judged me for what I had done in the past and they were always encouraging my plans for the future, especially Plumeria and the big bad boss himself, Guzma._   
_I never understood why I liked the small ragtag group so much, they just sort of grew on me. The old man-ah, Genosae Sensei, didn't really approve of my friendship with the gang, but he left it be, so long as I didn't get involved in their deeds._

_"Rin!"_

**_"Rin Sensei!"_ **

Two voice echoed in the clearing, an older one and a younger one. Laughter could be heard as a menacing figure stood over the tired body.

_Genosae Sensei took me in when I had first learned how to do Phase 3. He knew better than anyone how to use it to its full potential...and he showed me how._   
_It soon got to the point where I was undefeated by anyone who crossed me...until Team Freedom came along._

"What are you going to do now? You're done for!" The laughing voice spoke hysterically, laughing once more.

_It was a brutal fight. I didn't win. The leader beat me, almost to near death. I remember it as clear as day. That was the also the day I lost my very first bonded Pokémon, the legendary wolf of Tervari: Capraclyst. It was devastating._

"Rin Sensei, you have to get up!" The voice of her disciple and student rang in her ears. A huffed sigh was released from her lips as she struggled to get up from her position on the ground.

_I've lived a good life...I don't mind ending it here...but..._   
**_Wake up_ **   
_It's so hard_

**_You can do it_ **

_I don't know if it can_   
**_You must_ **   
_It's so hard to breath_   
**_Wake up, Rin_ **

_"Wake up, Rin Sensei!"_

Green and blue eyes snapped open, the sound of an alarm ringing beside the woman's head a bit muffled from the foggy gaze of sleep she had just woken from. She turned to the alarm and clicked it off. A small sigh escaped through her nose as she stretched, her back popping as she stood up from her futon.  
 _That dream again..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-For anyone who is interested, I still need a main protagonist for Destiny Bond, who will become Rin's student/disciple.
> 
> I am also still in need of a Beta, for anyone who's interested in that as well.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the story as it comes along.


	3. Memory

_Pain..._   
_That's all there was, all I could feel._   
_Scorching, burning pain branching through my chest._

"Why are you doing this!? Just leave her alone!" A small, trembling voice echoed through the empty city streets. The human/Pokémon hybrid turned to the preteen and glared.  
"The girl got in my way...now it's your turn." He held up his arm, the scythe he had as a hand glinting in the sun, a gooey red substance dripping from it.

_A scythe...I hate scythes._

The man had fused with his long time partner; a Scyther. The power of the fusion was too much for him to handle and he had gone on a rampage, injuring and even killing some people. It had been going on for almost an hour before they finally called someone to stop him.

_Tervari...the most dangerous region of the others to live in. Here, it was life and death. You either survived with many stories to tell, or you simply didn't live at all. We had this association or more like an organization...the Pokémon Fusion Assosiation. If you knew how to preform the Destiny Bond process, you could apply and become a "Fusion Hero" as they called it._   
_Personally?_   
_I just think it's stupid._

The Scyther hybrid smirked at the small preteen, stalking towards them menacingly. He would have reached her if he had not felt a sharp object hit his head.  
Snapping his head to look behind him, he saw the girl he had just attacked. She was trying to catch her breath, while stopping the bleeding that was leaking from her chest.  
There was a large cut, going from her right shoulder blade down to her left ribcage, just below her bust.  
"Don't touch her...you're after me, so leave her out of this."

_That child...I remember them, so clearly. Their short hair, bright eyes...that determined look on their face as they tried to stand up to the hybrid. I was stupid, only nineteen at the time. I thought I could take on anything in my path._

**_Wake up, Rin_ **   
_What?_   
**_You must wake up now_ **   
_But I have to save them_   
**_You did_ **   
_I can't let them die_   
**_They are not in danger_ **   
_I have to-_

A bark startled the black haired woman awake as she quickly sat up from her futon, staring at the patiently waiting midday Lycanroc beside her. She stared at the Pokémon for a moment, then sighed, flopping back down onto her futon. A heavy pressure crushed her chest as she peeked down and saw the wolf like Pokémon laying on her chest, head cocked to the side and tail wagging furiously.  
She chuckled, rubbing the Pokémon's sleek, soft fur, avoiding the protruding rocks from her mane like pelt around her neck.  
"Good morning to you too, Lucy." She greeted the Pokémon back as the wolf finally released her.  
 _That seems like so long ago...that day..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in need of a Beta and a main protagonist, if anyone is interested.
> 
> The preteen in the story is meant to be Rin's future student/disciple (aka the main protagonist).
> 
> I'm also going to start doing a random fanfic fact of the day for this story, so-
> 
> FanFic Fact Of The Day: Rin Grey used to be Kanto Champion when she was younger, before Red challenged her and took the title himself.


	4. Tragedy

_No...this can't be happening!_  
_Not her! Anyone but her!_

**_"Rin! We have to go!"_ **  
**_"NO! I'm not leaving her!"_ **

A small blue, grey, and white transparent colored marble lie on the grassy forest floor, cracks and chips in it all around. A wolf like Pokémon lied motionless on the forest floor, it's blue flames smaller than they originally were, flickering dimly ever so often.  
A taunting laugh caught the twos attention. A man with messy, dark blonde hair smirked at them as he stood in the distance, looking at the scene in satisfaction.  
"You're just gonna run away?"

_I was defeated so easily...so easily! Even now, I can't comprehend how far apart our power was at the time. I just assumed that he was another lowly Bonded...I was obviously very wrong._

A yell of anger broke the peaceful yet eerie silence as the girl charged at the blonde haired man.

_**"Rin, stop!"** _

A scoff came from the man as he blocked the girls Punch with his leg, before kicking her away from him and into the arms of her Sensei who quickly caught her. She struggled to lift her head as she tried to get out of Sai's hold.  
"L-let me g-go, G-Genos-sae S-Sensei." She huffed tiredly, blue and green eyes flickering down to the motionless Pokémon on the ground. Rin grit her teeth at the sight before switching her mismatched eyes to the blonde man in front of them. A heated glare full of malice and resentment shining in them.

_From that day on, I trained. I trained so hard that I lost contact with everyone for at least 6 years. Needless to say, everyone had thought I had disappeared or I had simply left the island. They weren't really wrong...I left everyone and everything I knew behind to go train with Genosae Sensei, so nothing like that would ever happen again._

**_Wake up, Rin_ **  
_Who are you?_  
**_You shall know in time_ **  
_I want to know, now_  
**_Be patient, Rin_ **  
_Do I know you?_  
**_In due time_ **

Groggy blue and green eyes opened, a ringing reaching the owners ears. With a groan, a hand reached out from the covers and dropped onto the alarm, efficiently turning it off.  
A bark caught the girls attention as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up more. Mismatched eyes drifted to where the bark had come from, seeing her midday Lycanroc, Lucy sitting a couple of feet away by the door. Her tail was wagging as she smiled at the human girl.  
A tired grumble fell from her lips as she stood up from her futon, rubbing her head as she walked over to a door in her hallway. Opening it, she took out a red and grey hoodie and dark, fitted jeans. Quickly changing into the cloths, she went to slip on her running shoes as Lucy excitedly padded around by the door. The girl chuckled at the dog Pokémon with a small smile on her face, the word on her hoodie "Oppai" glittering as the morning sun hit the shiny, black lettering.  
"Alright, alright...lets go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in need of a Beta for this story, so let me know if you're interested!
> 
> I'm also still in need of a main protagonist if you're interested!
> 
> FanFic Fact Of The Day-Sai Genosae (Genosae Sensei) is the only one from his youth to further strengthen his Phase Three Bond power out of his Teammates. His partner is a Tervari fire/flying type named Molcaw, which was named Phoenix.


	5. Thank You

"Hey, Genosae Sensei?" Rin turned her attention to the elderly man. He turned his head to look at her and hummed in response.  
"You can just call me Sai, Rin." A moment of silence enveloped the two before Rin spoke once more.  
"Hey, old man?"  
"That's not what I said!" He yelled in a grumbling way before giving a huffed sigh, "What is it?" He asked, watching his Pokémon perch itself on the rafters of his training dojo. Rin frowned in thought as she looked at Sai with a bored and unreadable expression on her face.  
"Never mind, it's not important." She stated, turning her attention back to the unhatched egg in her lap.  
It had been nearly 3 months since the incident with Team Justice. Sai thought she would be a little better by now, but she just seemed to be worse than the first couple weeks it had happened. A frown made its way onto the older mans face as he stared at the girl in front of him. There was a hazy look in her mismatched blue and green eyes, clearly showing that she was lost in thought about something. He could only guess it was about the accident.  
Sai didn't like seeing his student like this. It made him uneasy, if not a bit uncertain and hesitant to speak to her.  
"Rin-" He was interrupted.  
"Don't say it!" She snapped, the venom clear in her voice as she bit back a heated response, "Just...don't," she said, calmer than before, "I know what you're gonna say...that I should move on and try to get things back in order...to train harder so it won't happen again, but I-" she paused, biting her lip as she clutched the egg tighter in her grasp. There was a moment of silence, the tension in the air thick. Sai stood up and walked over to the black haired girl. He placed a gentle hand on her head, giving it a small pat before continuing over to the sliding doors of the dojo.  
"It's alright, Rin. When you're ready." The comment caught the girl off guard. She snapped her head to look at her sensei, seeing a small smile on his face as he was turned half way to look at her, his other half facing the slightly open doors.  
"When you're ready, my door is always open." With that last statement, he opened the door and walked out, quietly shutting it behind him. Rin stared after the retreating shadow of her sensei before a small smile found its way onto her face.  
 _"Thank you, Genosae Sensei."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in need of a Beta if anyone is interested, let me know!
> 
> im also in need of a main protagonist if you're interested!
> 
> FanFic Fact Of The Day-When I made Sai Genosae I pictured him to look like a mix between Comander Pixis from Attack On Titan and Bang "Silver Fang" from One Punch Man with the height of Pixis and the facial features, facial hair, and hair of Bang.


	6. Mega

_"How come I've never seen your face around here? I know everybody's face around here." A voice sounded from behind Rin. She looked over her shoulder and blinked at the two boys. One was very tan with strange sunglasses and the other had white hair_ _with a patch of black underneath. She wasn't sure which one spoke, but she turned fully around and looked at the two._  
 _"I'm Rin. I'm here with my dad, he's here to talk with the Kahuna about something important." She responded. The tan boy gave a relaxed smile while the other crossed his arms over his chest. They looked to be around the same age as her- 11. The tan boy spoke first._  
 _"I'm Kukui, this is Guzma."_

That seemed so long ago to her.  
"Well...I suppose it was a long time ago." She mumbled to herself, flipping through her book she had lost interest in as she got lost in her thoughts. She hadn't seen the two in almost 14 years. Rin looked at Lucy, who was nibbling on a stuffed Chikorita she had bought a few years ago.  
"I wonder how they are," she wondered, turning another page in her book, glancing at the picture of an ancient relic from another region, "I should pay Kukui a visit some time. What do you think, Lucy?" The tan Lycanroc peeked up at her name and looked at Rin, cocking her head to the side as her tongue lolled out of her mouth with a smile, her tail wagging at the familiar name. Rin chuckled at the dog, a small smile on her face.  
 _'Well, that settles that.'_  
"We'll go later today." She told Lucy, who barked in agreement before turning back to her green toy. Rin turned back to her book and paused on the image below. It was an image of the stones used in Tervari to Bond with a Pokémon. She hadn't expected to see it in an Alola book, but she supposed she shouldn't be surprised, seeing as the Mega Evolution stones were in there.  
"I wonder...if someone could Mega Evolve while Bonded to a Pokémon who could Mega Evolve..." She hummed in thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in need of a Beta if anyone is interested, let me know!
> 
> I'm also in need of a main protagonist, so if you want your character in it, let me know!
> 
> FanFic Fact Of The Day-Rin loves sweets, especially Cherry Cheesecake and Jelly Filled Donuts.


	7. Force

_'I can't...move my body.'_  
"I'm stuck..." Rin struggled to move her body, but no matter how forceful she willed her muscles to move, they refused.  
"Sensei!"  
"Rin!" The girl glanced to the side, seeing her own Sensei and her disciple running through the clearing towards her. A laugh caught her attention, making her look in front of her. On top of a large platform stood the leader of Team Justice-Hideki, the leader of Team Freedom, Darcia, quickly following behind.  
"You seem to be a bit stuck there." Hideki taunted, crossing his arms with a smug smile on his face. Rin looked at him with an unamused blank face.  
"Seriously? This is your big plan," she muttered, frowning up at them, "Seems a little childish to me." Hideki scowled at the girls comment.  
"We'll see who's childish after this." He held up a small white and black marble like object with small lines of yellow jutting through the white and black color. Rin looked at it, noticing it was a Bonding marble...but for what Pokémon?  
"What do you plan to do with that?" She asked, looking from the marble to Hideki. The pale orange haired man smirked and jumped down gracefully from the platform above. He walked over to Rin and stopped a few inches from her. Hideki held the marble up and trapped it between Rin's chest and his finger.  
"What am I going to do with it?" he taunted, "I'm going to make you Bond with the Pokémon it's from." Rin's brow furrowed in confusion and aggravation. He couldn't do that, it wasn't possible. Once a person was Bonded with a Pokémon you couldn't Bond with another unless the Pokémon you were Bonded with was gone.  
"You can't do that, it's impossible." She commented, making Hideki laugh.  
"It's possible my dear, we've already tried it out. You see, these aren't regular Pokémon," he started, signaling for Darcia to fetch something, "It's a new kind of Pokémon. An Ultra Beast." Rin frowned as she saw Darcia return with a black wired and white spiky Pokémon, its fingers like copper wires.  
"A what?" A shocked look flashed across her face as the Pokémon walked closer to the two. The marble started glowing, a blinding white light engulfing the three of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in need of a Beta if anyone is interested, let me know!
> 
> I'm also in need of a main protagonist if anyone is interested!
> 
> FanFic Fact Of The Day-Rin needs glasses to read, she had a hard time seeing the words unless she has her reading glasses. However, she doesn't really care for them all that much, so she hardly wears them at all.


	8. Warriors (Part 2 of Force)

**_You have to resist!_ **   
_I don't know if I can!_   
**_You must!_ **   
_I can't!_   
**_It is the only way!_ **   
_NO!_   
**_RIN!_ **

An agonizing and anger yell echoed around the small group.  
"Rin Sensei!" Her disciples voice rang through the clearing as the light slowly dimmed. Sai looked where the girl had once stood, seeing that her appearance had changed drastically. Rin's once black hair was now a pale white. It was short in length and shaggy, making it look like it hadn't been brushed in weeks.  
Her cloths were different as well. Her once black shirt and plaid over shirt had changed to a light grey, almost white tank top. The sleeves seemed to be cut off up to her shoulders, while there was an unfolded collar attached to the neck of the shirt. It sort of looked like a sleeveless fancy shirt. Her pants were a black, wire like color. She wore black boots that were hidden under her pants.  
"Rin..." Sai frowned as he saw the girls transformation. At the mention of her name, her head snapped in the direction of Sai and her student. The two gasped at her face. Her sclera were now an inky black, her iris' a glowing electric yellow. There were three wires attached to each side of her face lining up to her cheeks, curving slightly, almost like drawn on whiskers. They also noticed that her arms and neck looked more mechanical. The only showing flesh was now just on her face. Her arms were covered in a black metallic like substance, yellow pads covering her palms. Around her neck was black diagonal wires, two white wires leading from her chest to her jaw line. In the middle of her chest was an almost transparent yellow glow.  
"R-Rin Sensei!" A gasp left the teen, eyes wide as they stared at their once kind looking sensei. Rin held a look of malice and irritation. Before they could react, Sai was placing an arm over their chest and pushing the two back. In the blink of an eye, Rin and sprinted at them, aiming a sparking fist at them.  
The poor teen hadn't even seen it coming. The ground shattered and quaked at the impact, pieces of the ground separating from the harsh impact. The teen inhaled sharply, biting their lip at the revelation that dawned on them.  
 _'She was holding back this entire time...but now...she isn't holding back.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in need of a Beta for this story, so let me know it you're interested!
> 
> I'm also in need of a main protagonist, so let me know if you're interested!
> 
> FanFic Fact Of The Day-Sai Genosae had two other teammates that could preform the Phase Three Bond. Rin also had two other teammates that could preform the Phase Three Bond, but they later left the region to pursue their dreams of becoming a Pokémon coordinator and a Pokémon breeder.


	9. Know The Characters

Since this story hasn't really gotten started yet, I feel like now's a good chance to introduce some characters that have appeared and some that have been mentioned.

 

TRAINERS

Sai Genosae (Gen-oh-say)-54, predecessor of Rin, Pokémon partner-Molcaw named Phoenix-Tervari fire/flying type.

[Young Sai and his little brother Hisoka](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/9c/8a/a3/9c8aa3e10f1cf27a1b2899b17b8deeed.jpg) (black hair-Sai, blonde hair-Hisoka)

Rin Grey-25, current known Phase Three Bond user, Pokémon partner-Midday Lycanroc named Lucy-an Alolan rock type.

Kolder-34, Leader of Team Justice, Pokémon partner-Scyther named Reaper-a Kanto grass type.

Darcia (Dar-see-uh)-35, Leader of Team Freedom, Pokémon parter-Raichu named Bolt-a Kanto electric type.

TEAMMATES OF SAI  
Sora Finnic-53, Pokémon partner-a female Fervian named Lotus-a Tervari flying/dragon type.  
Damian Hoover-54, Pokémon partner-a Mortigre named Shade-a Tervari ghost type.

TEAMMATES OF RIN  
Elaina Hope-23, Pokémon partner-a Treevern named Clove-a Tervari grass/flying type.  
Carver Nikki-24, Pokémon partner-a Coyoteez named Flake-a Tervari ice type.

TEAM FREEDOM ADMINS  
Ayase Atlas-30, Pokémon partner-a Primarina named Aqua, an Alolan water/fairy type.  
Markus Desmond-32, Pokémon partner-an Incineroar named Hamlet, an Alolan fire/dark type.  
Jackson Antistar-32, Pokémon partner-a Decidueye named Clint, an Alolan grass/flying type.

TEAM JUSTICE ADMIN

Lana Maximoff-34, Pokémon partner-Braviary named Jack-a Unovan normal/flying type.

RIN'S STUDENT/DISCIPLE

???-19, Pokémon partner-Unknown, region confirmed as Kalos

POKEMON

Lucy-A midday Lycanroc, Bonded partner of Rin Grey, hatched from an egg received by Rin's father.

Phoenix-a Tervari fire/flying type known as Molcaw, Bonded partner of Sai Genosae, caught as a Magaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in need of a Beta for this story, so let me know it you're interested!
> 
> I'm also in need of a main protagonist, so let me know if you're interested!


	10. The Pokémon Fusion Association

_The Pokémon Fusion Association. An organization that recruits people who can preform the Bonding process to help imprison the Failures. Failures are the people who tried to preform the Phase Three Bond, but the power consumed them and turned them into raging and rampaging monsters. Most of the time, it wasn't a pretty site to see. Unknown to them, many of their recruits-or Heroes, as the people call them fail in bringing down the Failures. I've always been the one to dispose of them, but hey, let the so called 'Heroes' have their moment. After all, it's what they're paid for, right? I don't need everybody surrounding me and asking questions anyway, it makes me uncomfortable. The 'Heroes' of the Pokémon Fusion Association are ranked in four different classes: C-Class, the lowest of the Bonded 'Heroes'. They have Pokémon that are pre-evolution or they don't have an evolution at all. B-Class, the second lowest. They have the middle evolutions of Three evolution Pokémon. Sometimes they even have final evolutions, depending on how strong or weak they are. A-Class, the second highest class. They have either strong single evolution Pokémon or the third and final evolution of a Pokémon. They can preform Phase Two of the Bond? Unlike C and B-Class 'Heroes'. Lastly, there's S-Class. The top 20 strongest of the Associations Bonded 'Heroes'. They can preform Phase Two and hold a Phase Three Bond for up to five minutes. Everyone really admires them, especially the top five._

_S-Class Rank 5-Muraki Tatsunami, a trainer from Kanto. His partner is a Blastoise named Cannon._

_S-Class Rank 4-Elizabeth Sentry, a trainer from Johto. Her partner is a Meganium named Maya._

_S-Class Rank 3-Cloud Renge, a trainer from Hoenn. Her partner is Sceptile named Spike._

_S-Class Rank 2-Trevor Daymon, a trainer from Sinnoh. His partner is an Empoleon named Emperor._

_S-Class Rank 1-Jake Spritz, a trainer from Unova. His partner is a Serperior named Delta._

_Everyone thinks that they're the real 'Heroes' the Pokémon regions need, but they're too full of themselves. They make mistakes constantly, yet the population still look up to them. It's a shame really._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in need of a Beta for this story if anyone is interested, le me know!
> 
> I'm also in need of a main protagonist if you're interested!
> 
> FanFic Fact Of The Day-Once someone has Bonded with a certain Pokémon, that Pokémon is no longer available to be Bonded with by another person.  
> EX. If someone Bonds with an Umbreon, any of the evolutions are still free to be Bonded with, EXCEPT Umbreon, so there can be up to 9 people who can be Bonded with an evolution of Eevee, including Eevee itself.


	11. Sai and Rin's Pokémon Teams

_**RIN'S POKÉMON TEAMS** _

**Tervari-** Beakadise, Galaleo, Caninaze, Ferragon, Naviumi, Coleeram, **Capraclyst** (Calypso-Bonded)  
 **Kanto-** Charizard (Ace), Pidgeot, Raichu, Ninetails, Arcanine, Jolteon  
 **Johto-** Noctowl, Ariados, Ampharos, Azumarill, Espeon, Houndoom  
 **Hoenn-** Mightyena, Gardevoir, Delcatty, Manectric, Flygon, Absol  
 **Sinnoh-** Staraptor, Luxray, Rampardos, Floatzel, Lucario, Glaceon  
 **Unova-** Stoutland, Liepard, Unfezant, Krookodile, Archeops, Haxorus  
 **Kalos-** Delphox, Gogoat, Pangoro, Aurorus, Sylveon, Noivern  
 **Alola-** Toucannon, Lycanroc (midday), Salazzle, Golisopod, Silvally, Kommo-o  
 **Current Team-** Charizard, Ariados, Flygon, Lucario, Archeops, Sylveon, **Lycanroc** (midday, Bonded)

_**SAI'S POKÉMON TEAM** _

**Tervari (Youth)-** Senaidoka, Grandallion, Grifford, Kacson, Raptizilla, Blizzen, **Molcaw** (Phoenix, Bonded)  
 **Current Team-** Volcolyde, Jungliger, Incanteer, Senaidoka, Blizzen, **Molcaw** (Phoenix, Bonded)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in need on a Beta for this story, if you're interested let me know!
> 
> I'm also in need of a main protagonist if anyone is interested!


	12. Demons (Part 3 of Force)

The Earth trembled from the impacts of the fight. Crashing noises and booms echoed through the entire Alolan region. Craters littered the ground of the fight zone, trees knocked over, Pokémon running away to safety.  
"Rin Sensei, please stop this! You have to fight it!" The voice of her student went unheard as Sai grabbed them out of the way from another ground splitting electric punch.  
Rin's mind raced with thoughts, willing her body to stop the assault on her sensei and student.  
' _This isn't right! You have to get out of the way! Run, please!'_  
Sai continued to dodge the attacks, dragging the poor teenager behind with him. All the teen could do was stare at their sensei as the girl continued her relentless attacks.  
It was like a game of cat and mouse, only this time the cat was 3 steps ahead instead of the mouse. Rin didn't give them even a single moment to breath, always appearing what seemed to be the second they moved away. Swing after swing, the destruction grew.  
"Sensei!"  
"You can't reach her by yelling anymore...no one can stop her." Sai looked down at the teen, a grim look on his face. Their mind racing a million miles a minute, their eyes hardly keeping up with Rin's speed.  
_'Incredible...her speed, it's terrifying.'_  
In the blink of an eye, the feel of Sai's arm left their shirt, leaving them alone. The teen looked behind them and saw Sai in the distance, a cluster of trees broken and fallen in the attack. Wide eyes looked in front of them to see Rin standing over them menacingly, a glare on her face as her black sclera and electric yellow eyes focused on the teen.  
"R-Rin Sen...sei..." Their voice was weak and trembling. Rin raised her arm and cocked back her fisted hand, then lunged forward as her fist sparked with electricity. Their eyes widened, waiting for the impact, but it never came. Rin's fist stopped before it had hit, barley any space between her fist and their nose.  
_"Please...you have to do it..."_ A voice caught their attention. The teen looked around before looking back up at Rin, who's sclera were no longer black and her mismatched green and blue eyes stared into their own eyes.  
"Sensei!"  
_"You have to use it. Hurry, before I lose control again."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stil in need of a Beta, so if you're interested let me know!
> 
> I'm also in need of a main protagonist, so let me know of you're interested.
> 
> FanFic Fact Of The Day-There are forbidden moves that a Bonded should never use.

**Author's Note:**

> I already have a few chapters of this up on Quotev and Wattpad and I hope to have them up on AO3 here soon.


End file.
